A variety of different software applications and services exist for allowing geographically dispersed individuals to communicate with each other. Examples include conference telephone calls and Internet-protocol audio or audiovisual communication sites and systems, such as Skype™ or Google Talk™. However, the present inventors have recognized that there is no good, inexpensive and convenient way to both record those conversations and then use the recordings to produce high-quality video content, particularly in a talk-show format, for subsequent distribution.